


Hell no, measure again

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was supposed to be fun. A relaxing evening after weeks of alarms, claxons, trial runs, diplomatic run-ins, and everything else that went into being the men who stood between our world and Them. Herc had arranged for Yancy, Raleigh and Chuck to head out for a night on the town, as far away from the Dome as possible but still within get-back-on-the-run distance if needed, an evening filled with booze, pool, darts and whatever else it took to get the edge of the past weeks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell no, measure again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> With love to jujitsuelf, who is a true friend and who needs more fluff in her life.  
> Well, here's enough to gag on. (Get it?)

The night was supposed to be fun, a relaxing evening after weeks of alarms, claxons, trial runs, diplomatic run-ins, and everything else that went into being the men who stood between our world and Them. Herc had arranged for Yancy, Raleigh and Chuck to head out for a night on the town, as far away from the Dome as possible but still within get-back-on-the-run distance if needed, an evening filled with booze, pool, darts and whatever else it took to get the edge of the past weeks off.

Instead? This.

What does "this" sound like to Herc after about three beers each and at least that many rounds of tequila?

"Fuck you, you fuckin' Yank. You and your skinned-off pecker that wouldn't impress a ninth-grader in a Catholic all-girls school."

As Raleigh was replying to that taunt by asking about the last time Chuck was with an underage girl for the sake of comparison, Herc sighed in resignation, turned to Yancy, the only other seemingly rational human being in the bar at this time, and asked him if he wanted another drink. "Seems like it's gonna be one of those nights, mate."

Raleigh's older brother agreed and ordered another couple of shots just as he heard his little brother smart off with, "You little prick. And I do mean little prick. I've seen you in the showers, _dude_ , and what you've got in your pants isn't exactly a Striker Eureka. No wonder your country had to build something to compensate."

Herc and Yancy looked over in time to see what looked suspiciously like frat boy-like chest butting going on between their partners. Both men groaned and downed their shots before turning back to a red-faced Chuck and a smirking Raleigh, both glaring at each other.

"You think we need to talk them down?" Yance asked.

Having seen several variants of this competition before in the halls of the Dome, Herc replied, "Nah, they're just being idiots as usual. Working off some steam. Let 'em get it out of their systems unless it causes too much attention." The older man got the distinct feeling his boy was more vested in this conversation than he should be. Like with so many things, Chuck had turned this into a competition he had to win, something where he had to come out ahead or else lose even more of his precariously maintained self-esteem.

Just then his son retorted with, "I'm a grower, you arsewipe. What you see in the Dome showers isn't what you get. You're probably just a shower and that's all you've got. Doesn't get any bigger than that."

Herc rolled his eyes at that particular announcement from his son, thinking this wasn't exactly the kind of exchange he needed to see reported in the morning's newspapers in case any reporters happened to be in this particular bar on this particular night. So he recommended, "Why don't you boys take it into the men's room, do what every 12 year old schoolboy does, whip it out, get it hard, and compare, yeah? Put an end to this bullshit so we can all have a good time tonight, yeah?"

Apparently Raleigh and Chuck had had just enough alcohol where that made sense and slamming their shoulders together they stalked off to said bathroom for an official dick-measuring contest.

****

"Better have a coupla more shots available," was Yancy's sage advice a few minutes later as the two younger men emerged and started walking back to the group. "One of them's gonna need it."

Herc sighed and turned to the bar to signal the bartender while making an offhand comment to Yancy, "Don't really see what it matters anyway since they're both bottoms," causing Yancy to snort some of his beer out his nose and give his fellow pilot a shoulder bump just as the the boys reached the bar.

Herc could tell immediately from the triumphant look on Raleigh's face as to the outcome. That plus Chuck's beet red complexion and his vehement, ongoing sputtering, "Fuck you, you arse hat, I'm thicker and my balls are bigger than yours any day," led Herc to the hasty, reasonable conclusion that it was time to get this small group of merrymakers out of the bar and back to the Dome before this devolved any further into the realm of the ridiculous and the potentially publicly embarrassing.

So he leaned into Chuck's ear and with a quick swipe of his tongue against the lobe said, "Let's go back to our quarters and I'll remind you what a real man's dick feels like".

Glancing over to check on his friend, Herc assumed that Yancy had deployed a similar strategy with Raleigh because both men were scooping up their jackets as fast as Chuck was on his way out the door. Herc couldn't help wondering why a kid with an ass like his boy would worry about the size of his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 30 minutes as a tribute fic, so please take that into context when evaluating it. It's all meant with love, it's not intended to be great literature.


End file.
